myepicwikaofmythingsfandomcom-20200215-history
1967 MNFL season
1967 NFL season From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia 1967 National Football League season Regular season Duration September 17 – December 17, 1967 Playoffs East Champions Dallas Cowboys West Champions Green Bay Packers Championship Game Champions Green Bay Packers The 1967 MNFL season was the 48th regular season of the Make believe National Football League. The league expanded to 16 teams with the addition of the New Orleans Saints. The league's teams were realigned into four divisions: the Capitol and Century Divisions in the Eastern Conference, and the Central and Coastal Divisions in the Western Conference. The Saints and the New York Giants agreed to switch divisions in 1968 and return to the 1967 alignment in 1969. The NFL season concluded on December 31, when the Green Bay Packers defeated the Dallas Cowboys in the NFL Championship Game (in a game that would be known as the "Ice Bowl"). Two weeks later, the Packers handily defeated the AFL's Oakland Raiders in Super Bowl II in Miami's Orange Bowl, Vince Lombardi's final game as the Packers' head coach. Contents 1 Major rule changes 2 Division races 3 Final standings 3.1 Tiebreakers 4 Playoffs 5 Awards 6 See also 7 References Major rule changes The "slingshot" or "tuning fork" goalpost, with one curved support from the ground and offset behind the crossbar, was made standard in the NFL. This replaced the previous year's offset goalpost, which had two non-curved supports from the ground. Before the introduction of the offset goalpost, the supports were directly on the goal line. A 6-foot-wide (1.8 m) border around the field was also made standard in the league. Its outer edge designates the closest that non-participants can be to the field, and thus enables the game officials to have a running lane to work in. Division races The Eastern Conference was split into the Capitol and Century Divisions, and the Western Conference had the Coastal and Central Divisions. (Each of the new division names began with the letter C and contained seven letters.) Under the new system, each team would play six division games (a home-and-away series against teams in its division); a game against each of the other four teams in its conference; and a nonconference game against each member of another four-team division, for a total of 14 games. In the past, if two teams were tied for the division lead at season's end, a one-game playoff was conducted to break the tie. Starting in 1967, a tiebreaking system was implemented that started with net points in head-to-head competition, followed by which team that had less recently been in a title game.As such, only one team in a division would be the division winner, even if the won-loss record was the same. Week Capitol Century Coastal Central 1 Dallas 1–0–0 Pittsburgh 1–0–0 San Francisco 1–0–0 Detroit 0–0–1 2 Dallas 2–0–0 St. Louis 1–1–0 San Francisco 2–0–0 Detroit 1–0–1 3 Philadelphia 2–1–0 St. Louis 2–1–0 Los Angeles 3–0–0 Green Bay 2–0–1 4 Dallas 3–1–0 St. Louis 3–1–0 Baltimore 4–0–0 Green Bay 3–0–1 5 Dallas 4–1–0 New York 3–2–0 Baltimore 4–0–1 Green Bay 3–1–1 6 Dallas 5–1–0 Cleveland 3–2–0 Baltimore 4–0–2 Green Bay 4–1–1 7 Dallas 5–2–0 New York 4–3–0 Baltimore 5–0–2 Green Bay 5–1–1 8 Dallas 6–2–0 St. Louis 5–3–0 Baltimore 6–0–2 Green Bay 5–2–1 9 Dallas 7–2–0 St. Louis 5–3–1 Baltimore 7–0–2 Green Bay 6–2–1 10 Dallas 7–3–0 Cleveland 6–4–0 Baltimore 8–0–2 Green Bay 7–2–1 11 Dallas 8–3–0 Cleveland 7–4–0 Baltimore 9–0–2 Green Bay 8–2–1 12 Dallas 8–4–0 Cleveland 8–4–0 Baltimore 10–0–2 Green Bay 9–2–1 13 Dallas 9–4–0 Cleveland 9–4–0 Baltimore 11–0–2 Green Bay 9–3–1 14 DALLAS 9–5–0 CLEVELAND 9–5–0 BALTIMORE 11–1–2 GREEN BAY 9–4–1 Final standings W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, PCT= Winning Percentage, PF= Points For, PA = Points Against Note: Prior to 1972, the NFL did not include tie games when calculating a team's winning percentage in the official standings Eastern Conference Capitol Division Team W L T PCT PF PA Dallas Cowboys 9 5 0 .643 342 268 Philadelphia Eagles 6 7 1 .462 351 409 Washington Redskins 5 6 3 .455 347 353 New Orleans Saints 4 10 0 .214 233 379 Century Division Team W L T PCT PF PA Cleveland Browns 9 5 0 .643 334 297 New York Giants 7 7 0 .500 369 379 St. Louis Cardinals 6 7 1 .462 333 356 Pittsburgh Steelers 4 9 1 .308 281 320 Western Conference Coastal Division Team W L T PCT PF PA Los Angeles Rams 11 1 2 .917 398 196 Baltimore Colts 11 1 2 .917 394 198 San Francisco 49ers 7 7 0 .500 273 337 Atlanta Falcons 1 12 1 .077 175 422 Central Division Team W L T PCT PF PA Green Bay Packers 9 4 1 .692 332 209 Chicago Bears 7 6 1 .538 239 218 Detroit Lions 5 7 2 .417 260 259 Minnesota Vikings 3 8 3 .273 233 294